Tsukasa's Disappeard
by Zory rock101
Summary: Tsukasa sat on the toilet and looking at a pregnant test. She just found out that she is pregnant with Yuuki Anzai's child. 'What will happen when the baby is born will the ONL take it away from me like they did with Yuuki' Tsukasa asked herself. she was a little scared if ONL found out that she is with child they will try and take it away from her the minute it is born.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukasa Disappeard**

**This story be on my mind for a while and I finally writing it. I hope you like it :)**

**Words:**** 1,123**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Ramance**

**Chapter 1**

**Four year ago...**

Tsukasa sat on the toilet and looking at a pregnant test. She just found out that she is pregnant with Yuuki Anzai's child. 'What will happen when the baby is born will the ONL take it away from me like they did with Yuuki?' Tsukasa asked herself. she was a little scared if ONL found out that she is with child they will try and take it away from her the minute it is born. "Maybe I Should Take to someone from the ONL about Vampire Pregnancy just in case. I won't want to leave if I'm wrong,' Tsukasa said, stand up from the Toilet and walked out of her house.

Tsukasa walked down the sheet towards the ONL building where she saw Yuuki's mother, Midori Anzai taking to a man. A few minute Midori notice Tsukasa stand a few feet away from her. "Oh Tsukasa, Yuuki not here right now," Midori said, walked over to Tsukasa with a smile smile on her face. "I think he will be back in a few minute if you want to wait for him," Midori said.

"Oh that is fine. I'm actually here to talk to you," Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Okay, What do you want to talk about?" Midori asked, looking at Tsukasa.

"Can we go and talk somewhere alone it is to loud here," Tsukasa said, heard lot of people talking and play kids were playing with a ball.

"Sure, We can go in the back room," Midori said, walked inside the building follow by Tsukasa. They walked down the hallway to a room that did not have anyone in it at the moment. Midori sat down at a table and Tsukasa sat down cross from her. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" Midori asked, looking at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa took a deep breath in and let it out before she speak. "I was think about this for a very long time. I was wonder if a human get pregnant by a vampire what will happen to the child?" Tsukasa asked, looking back at Midori. 'I hope she did not think that I'm with a child; Yuuki's child,' Tsukasa said, to herself.

"Well, when a human do get pregnant with a child. The child will be taking away from their parent and be send here because it is half vampire. A child can easy lost control that why we take them away from their parents and dont have them see their child," Midori answer. Tsukasa feel her heart break in half after hearing that. She did not want her child to be talking away from her. If she have to she will take the child far away from Tokyo and Disappeared forever. "Do you have any other question?" Midori asked.

"No, I think you answer my question, Thank you," Tsukasa answer, stand up from the chair and bow her head to Midori.

"Okay, Yuuki is back now if you want to go and see him," Midori said, walking over to the door with Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa," Yuuki said, walked up to her.

"Yuuki," Tsukasa said, wrap her arms around his neck and give him a kiss on his lips. She know this with be the last time she will ever kiss and be with him again.

"Are you you doing here?" Yuuki asked, place his hand on her hips.

"I just come to talk to your mom," Tsukasa answer with a smile.

"Oh okay," Yuuki said, looking down at Tsukasa.

"Well, I think I have to go now. It great to see you Yuuki," Tsukasa saidn kiss Yuuki on the cheek and walked away.

"I'm sorry Yuuki put I have to do this," Tsukasa said to herself, walked down the street to her apartment. Tsukasa got into her apartment and walked over to her bed. "It's okay little one I will raise you if I have to do it by myself," Tsukasa said, place a hand on her stomach.

Tsukasa stand up from her bed and grabbed a bag from her closet then place it on top of the bed. Tsukasa start to fold some clothes and put it in the bag along with the hair brushed, her toothpaste, some of her jewelry, and her stuffed blue and white penguin.

After a while, Tsukasa put the bag over her shoulder and walked out of her apartment. She Leave Tokyo without a word to Yuuki about his child that she is carrying but She end up in a small town where no one from the ONL can find her or that what she thought.

**NOW...**

"Mama," A four-year-old girl with black hair said, climb up on the bed to wake up her mother.

"What is it, Honey?" Tsukasa asked, open her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"When can I start school?" Tsukasa daughter answer with a question.

"It still to early for you to go to school," Tsukasa answer. She was more scared that her daughter will lost control of her devil side and attack someone from her school. If that happen she was afraid that the ONL will find her and take her away from her forever.

"But I really want to go," the little girl said with a sad look on her face.

"i'm sorry, Yui baby but i can't let you attend the school," Tsukasa said, stand up from her bed.

"can you please let me try and if i'm not ready you can pull me out of the school," Yui said, stand on top of the bed and reach her hand to Tsukasa. Tsukasa pick up Yui in his arms and think about...maybe letting Yui atrend school but if there is one mistake she will immediately put her out of the school.

"Fine i will give you a chance at the school," Tsukasa said, looked at Yui.

"yay, i can wait," Yui said, hug Tsukasa tight.

"You have to wait until tomorrow," Tsukasa said, walking out of her bed room with Yui still in her arms.

"Okay, mama," Yui said, looking at Tsukasa.

"How did you become so smart?" Tsukasa asked, set Yui down on the chair and pat the top of her head.

"I got it after you, mama," Yui said with a big smile on her face.

"That a good girl. Now let us start making breakfast." Tsukasa said, walking over to the the stove and starting cooking.

**See you in the next chapter of Tsukasa Disappeard_..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukasa Disappeard**

**This story be on my mind for a while and I finally writing it. I hope you like it :)**

**Words:**** 1,12****6**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Ramance**

**Chapter ****2**

**Meanwhile with Yuuki Anzai...**

It been four years seen Tsakasa left Tokyo and Yuuki jump from building to building. "Anzai, did you find our Target?" Takashi asked throught the ear set.

"This is Anzai. The target went northeast heading to a crowd area," Yuuki said, jump off the building and land in front of a man with red eyes.

"RUN THERE A VAMPIRE!" a man yelled, run along with the crowds that was try get far away from the wild vampire and Yuuki. Yuuki let out a sigh and saw the vampire try to attack Yuuki.

"Anzai don't let that Vampire get away," Takashi said, through the earphones.

"I won't," Yuuki said, dunking all the attack but the vampire was swing at Yuuki. "I think it is time for us to end this," Yuuki said, pulled out a needle and stab it into the vampire skin to make him to calm down. The vampire fell to the ground and his claws strike back to normal. "the Target is down," Yuuki said, through the earphones taking to Takashi.

"good job Anzai wait there for backup," Tskashi said. Yuuki let out a sigh and looked up at the night sky. Yuuki then notice someone that looks familiar and the crowd.

"Tsukasa," Yuuki said to himself, run over to the person and grab her arm. The person turned around and it was not Tsukasa but a older lady. "sorry I thought you were some way I know," Yuuki said to the lady and bow his head to her.

"Anzai i told you to wait for back up," Tskashi said, run over to Yuuki.

"Sorry but I thought I saw-" Yuuki said but cut himself off.

"You thought you saw Tsukasa," Tskashi finish what Yuuki was going to say.

"Yeah, but it was not her," Yuuki said, walked over to a black car and got in.

'Yuuki really love Tsukasa so much,' Tskashi said, walking over to the black car too.

**Flashback four years ago...**

Yuuki jump down from the rooftop to the Tsukasa's balcony and saw it was completely empty. Yuuki open the sliding doors and slowly walked into Tsukasa's apartment. "maybe I can just wait for her when she get back from the school," Yuuki said, saw a letter on the counter and picked it up. The letter was address to him and Yuuki oopen the letter.

_Dear Yuuki,_

_I'm sorry that I left without saying a word but it will be hard for me to say goodbye in person so I write this letter to you. I can't tell you the reason why I decided to leave Tokyo but I hope you understand._

_I love you so much you gave me the greatest gift that I ever received but there's no gift that I could give you will be good enough for the gift you gave me._

_I hope you live a long and happy life.-Tsukasa_

Yuuki sat down on the bed and holding the letter in his hand. "what did I do to make you leave?" Yuuki asked, crunch the letter and his hand and feel tears running down his cheek. Yuuki stand up from Tsukasa old bed and leave her building.

"Anzai there you are," Tskashi said, watch Yuuki jump down from my building.

"sorry I had to run some errands," Yuuki said, walked in the ONL building and went to his bedroom. Yuuki open his bedroom and walked in the room. "when you kiss me on the cheek was that a goodbye kiss?" Yuuki asked himself, pick up a scarf that Tsukasa make for him couple years ago on Christmas.

**End of Flashback...**

Yuuki got back to ONL and went to report his mission to the head of the ONL. Yuuki knock on the door and wait for the head of the ONL to answer. "come in," A male voice said, on the other side of the door. Yuuki grab the door handle and slowly open the door.

"Tashiou, I had returned from my mission," Yuuki said, walked into the room and saw a brown hair man sitting at his desk.

"what's your mission was a successful one?" Tashiou asked, looking at Yuuki.

"Yes, the target is in custody now and waiting for his sentence for killing 3 people," Yuuki answer, looking back at Tashiou.

"Good, I will find a punishment for the criminal," Tashiou said.

"Okay, I will be leaving now," Yuuki said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Yuuki walked down the hallway when he saw his mother, Midori Anzai looking out of the window.

"Mother," Yuuki said, walking up to Midori.

"Yuuki," Midori said, looking at Yuuki. "Are you still trying to find Tsukasa?" Midori asked.

"Yes, I still need to know why she left or else I cant get over it until she tell me herself," Yuuki answer, looking back at Midori.

Midori remember when Tsukasa come to talk to her the day before she left. "Yuuki it been 4 year and it time for you to move on from Tsukasa. If she wsnt to talk she will come and talk to you," Midori said.

"I dont think I cant move on. She was the only one love me because I am a vampire and I dont think anyone else can a cope with her. She the only one I want to be with," Yuuki said, looking out of the window.

"If that what you want. I will not stop you," Midori said, walking away from Yuuki.

'I will find you Tsukasa if it takes my tire life to be with you again,' Yuuki said, walked to his bedroom. Yuuki open his bedroom door and walked into his room. He took off his jacket and set it on the back of his chair. Yuuki walked passed a picture of Tsukasa and him holding each other in their arms. The picture was siting on his desk. "I'm so tired with all that run around I did today," Yuuki said,

laid down on his bed and close his eyes after a while he fall asleep.

In his dream, he was dreaming about Tsukasa everynight since the day she left.

**See you in the next chapter of Taukasa Disappeard...**

**Will Yuuki find Tsukasa and discover that he have a four-years-old daughter. Yui start school how will Yui first day of school goes. Well Yui lose control of her vampire side or will she be a normal kid?**

**Tashiou is a character that I made up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukasa Disappeard**

**Words:**** 1,1****32**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Ramance**

**Chapter ****3**

**Meanwhile with Tsukasa...**

The next day, Tsukasa was sound asleep when Yui run into Tsukasa's bedroom and jump on the top of her bed. "Mama, it time to wake up," Yui said, shaking Tsukasa.

"Okay, I'm getting up," Tsukasa said, open her eyes and looked at Yui.

"Yeah, mama is getting up," Yui said, got off the bed. Tsukada stand up from her bed and walked over to her closet.

"wait outside when mama get dress," Tsukasa said, looking down at Yui.

"Okay," Yui said, run out of the room closing the door behind her. Tsukasa got dress and went downstairs with Yui.

"Let me brush your hair to get ready for school," Tsukasa said, grab a hair brush and sat on the couch. Yui sat down on the ground between Tsukasa's legs and Tsukasa starting to brush Yui long black hair that look so much like Yuuki.

After a while, Tsukasa put Yui hair in a ponytail. "Now we need to get to school," Tsukasa said, took Yui hand and walked out of the house. They then walked down the street to the elementary school.

"mama who that?" Yui asked, looking at a woman with short brown hair.

"Hello, I'm your homeroom teacher Ms. Floral," Floral said, looking down at Yui. "What your name?" Floral asked.

"My name is Yui," Yui said, hide her eyes behind Tsukasa's legs.

"That is a beauiful name. Let me take you to your class room," Floral said, took Yui's hand.

"It will be okay. I will see you after school," Tsukasa said, watch Yui walked down the hallway with Floral. Floral open the door to a room and walked in. Yui saw lot of kids sitting in their seat talking to each other.

"Class today we have a new student here. Her name is Yui," Floral said, looking at the class. "You can sit over by the window,"

Yui walked over to the window and sat down. "She is such a weirdo. she have bags under her eyes," A girl said, whisper to other girl next to her.

"I know, what a freak," the girl said with a laugh. Yui looking out of the window.

"Class open your book to the frist page," Floral said, holding her book and watch all the students turn to the first page. "Ella can you spell the world pink?" Floral asked.

A girl with long blonde hair stand up from her seat. "Of course Ms. Floral. Pink is spell P.I.N.K," Ella said, feeling proud of herself and glaring at Yui

"That is correct. Well done, thank you Ella. You may seat down now," Floral said. "Benjamin, what one plus five?" Floral asked, looking at a little boy with blonde hair.

"It is 6 Ms. Floral," Benjamin answer, stood up at his desk.

"That is correct. Yui can you spell horses?" Floral asked, looking at Yui. Yui stand up from her seat and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"She did not know how to spell horse that so sad," a girl said with a laugh.

"That is enough. Yui please seat down," Floral said, turn around and write something on the black board. Yui sat down at her seat and hearing other kids talk crap about her.

After School was over, Tsukasa come to pick Yui up from school. "mama," Yui said, run up to her and wrap her arms around her legs.

"Are you ready to head home?" Tsukasa asked, hug Yui tight in her arms.

"Yes, I want to go home now," Yui answer.

"okay," Tsukasa said, pick Yui up in her arms and walked down the street. "So how was you first day of school?" Tsukasa asked.

"I hated it," Yui answer, had her arms around Tsukasa's neck.

"why do you hate it?" Tsukasa asked.

"because i did not know how to spell horses and all the other kids laugh at me," Yui answer.

"oh, maybe when we get home I can help you how to spell some word so the next time the teacher asked you know the answer," Tsukasa said.

"thank you mama," Yui said, hug Tsukasa's neck tight. Tsukasa open the door and walked into the house. Tsukasa sat Yui down on a chair and grab some paper.

"Okay, let do the easy word first," Tsukasa said, sat down across the table from Yui.

"Okay mama," Yui said lending her body half across the table. Tsukasa written something down on the piece of paper.

"We are going to work on colors first. the first color is red. It is spell R.E.D," Tsukasa said.

"R.E.D," Yui repeated.

"yes,I will make flashcards and I want you to spell the letter that is on the flashlight," Tsukasa said, grab a blank flash card write the word red on it. "okay, the next color is yellow. yellow is spelled Y.E.L.L.O.W," Tsukasa said, the word yellow on the piece of paper so Yui knows how the word is spelt.

"Y.E.L.L.O.W," Yui repeated.

"Good job, Yui," Tsukasa said, the word yellow on the flank flash card and made a pile so she could go over it with Yui. "Black is spell B.L.A.C.K,"

"B.L.O.C.K," Yui said, messed up with one of the letter and the word.

"No, that's not how you spell black. listen to the black is spell B.L.A.C.K," Tsukasa said.

"B.L.A.C.K," Yui repeat.

"okay, let's work on these four colors first before we moving on to the next four colors. It is almost bed time," Tsukasa said, standing up from her chair, picked up the paper, and put it in a desk.

"okay mama," Yui said, ran upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Tsukasa walked up stairs and saw Yui already sitting in her bed with the blanket covered her.

"Goodnight, Yui," Tsukasa said, kiss Yui forhead.

"Goodnight mama," Yui said, watch Tsukasa walked out of the room and clos the door behind her. Tsukasa walked down the hallway to her bedroom and open the door. She walked over to her desk and open the drawer, pulling out a picture of her and Yuuki.

Tsukasa walked over to her bed, sat down and looking at the picture. "I miss you so much, Yuuki," Tsukasa said, laid her head down on her pillow and close her eyes. After a while, she fell asleep still holding the picture and her arms and has tears in the corner of her eyes.

**See you next time in Tsukasa Disappeard...**

**Bye for now **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukasa Disappeard**

**Words:**** 1,****003**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Ramance**

**Chapter ****4**

**Meanwhile with ****Yuuki...**

Yuuki jump from building to building until he got to Tsukasa old place where she live 4 years ago. Yuuki sat down on the edge of the building and watch people that move into Tsukasa's place. 'Tsukasa I will find you someday and asked why you leave with out saiding a word to me,' Yuuki said to himself. After a few minute sitting there Yuuki went back to the ONL.

"Yuuki there you are," Midori said, walking up to her son.

"Sorry, I went around town to clear my head," Yuuki said, looking at his mother. Midori place a hand on her hips and looked at her son.

"You are thinking about her again?" Midori asked, watch Yuuki eyes got wide in shock that his mother find out that he was thinking about Tsukasa again. Tsukasa was the first person he fall in love with and she will be the last. "As I thought. Yuuki maybe Tsukasa have a reason to leave Tokyo. You looked everywhere and she was not find. I think it is time for you to let go and move on. I hate see you like this. If She truly love you she won't leave." Midori said, place her hands on her hips.

"I can't move on until I find out why she left," Yuuki said, walking into the ONL building with his mother right behind him.

"We don't know where she went to. maybe she not in Japan anymore," Midori said.

"I will find her if it meet that I have to go oversea to find her," Yuuki said, walking up the staircase and down the hallway leaving his mother at the bottom of the staircase. Yuuki walked into his bedroom taking off his belt and laid down on his bed. "God damn it I need her," Yuuki said, put his hand in his pants.

**Flashback...**

"Yuuki," Tsukasa said, wrap her arms around Yuuki's neck and kiss him on the lips. Yuuki wrap his arms around her and kiss her back. "What do you what to do, Yuuki?" Tsukasa asked, push her body up against Yuuki to make his turn on.

"I don't know want we shoud do," Yuuki said, trying to stay in control before throw Tsukasa on the bed, rip off her clothes, and take her here and now.

"We can take a walked around town," Tsukasa said, took Yuuki's hand and pull him out of the room and walked down the street holding hands. "It is a beautiful day," Tsukasa said, trying to start a conversation with Yuuki because the silence was kind of awkward.

"Yeah it is," Yuuki said, looking at Tsukasa. Yuuki pull Tsukasa in for a kiss and press his body up against hers. Tsukasa then something hard.

"Yuuki are you okay?" Tsukasa asked, hoping it not what she think it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuuki said, pull away from her.

**End of Flashback...**

Yuuki heard a knock on the door and quickly pull up his pants and buckle it. "Coming," Yuuki said, open the door and saw a man and a woman standing there.

"Yuuki there is a assignment for you in a small town. We what you to go and check it out and emanate any vampire in that area." The man said, hand him a envelope.

"As you wish. i will leave first thing in the morning," Yuuki said, look the envelope from tue man and watch the man and the woman walked away. Yuuki closer the door and laid back on the bed.

**The Next day with Tsukasa...**

Tsukasa was getting Yui for school. "Mama, the another kids at school are so mean," Yui said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"What are they saying?" Tsukasa asked, brushing her daughter hair.

"they are saying that daddy left us because he did not want me or you mistake," Yui said, feeling tears run down her check.

"Yui, I will tell your the truth your daddy did not know about you. If he did I think he will love you. Many years ago, i see you daddy alway aroujd children," Tsukasa said, wrap away the tears from her daughter eyes.

"really mama?" Yui asked qith wide eyes.

"yes really but now we need to take you to school," Tsukasa said, stand up from teh ground and took Yui's hand. After a while, Tsukasa and Yui got to the school gate and Yui give Tsukasa a hug.

"See you after school mama," Yui said, walking through the gate.

"Looked it that weird girl that did not have no father and her mother is a hoe messing around with different men every night," one girl said, looking at Yui.

"What did you say about my mama?" Yui said, walking up to the girl and looked her die in the eyes.

"What are you deaf? You were what i say," the girl said with a chuckle. Two other girl surrounded Yui.

"Maybe we need to touch you a learn," one girl with black hair said.

"that what i was just thinking," another girl said, getting ready to punch Yui in the face. Before the girl hit Yui first Yui got a really good punch in the girl face. The girl fall down and blood was coming out of her nose. Yui saw the blood and feel something weird and her eyes turn Blood red.

**What will happen to Yui? Will Tsukasa get there in time before Yuuki discovered that he had a daughter for the last 4 and 1/2 years? How will he react to it? Can Yuuki forgive Tsukasa for having their daughter from him or not?** **Will Yui discover that Yuuki Anzai is her father or will she think that he just her mother friend in the past?**

**All of the question will be answer in the next Book :)**

**See you in the next story Yuuki Anzai Appeared...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuuki Anzai Appeared**

**Words: 1,003k**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Ramance**

**Chapter 1**

Tsukasa in the living cleaning up her daughter art and crafts. She pick up a picture of a drawing of three stick figure two adult and a kid in the middle with the words mama and daddy. "She really what to see you Yuuki," Tsukasa said, sat down on the couch and turn on the t.v.

"We got some breaking news today at 8:45 at a Elementary School a young girl around 5 year old attacking other student and people say that she is a vampire," The man on the t.v said.

"No, Yui," Tsukasa said, stand up from the couch and run out of the house toward the school. Tsukasa needles that she used on Yuuki a couple time and keep some in case of emergency.

**Meanwhile with Yuuki...**

Yuuki stand on top of a building looking at the small town that he was at. "Anzai, A Elementary School being attack by a very young vampire take care of it," Takashi said on his earpiece.

"This is Anzai I'm on my way," Yuuki said jump from building to building until he saw someone that looked so familiar. "Tsukasa," Yuuki said, watch Tsukasa run through the gate.

"Yui stop," Tsukasa yelled, run up to Yui and grab her daughter then put the needles in Yui's arms to calm her down. Yui fall in Tsukasa arms and passed out. Tsukasa pick Yui up in her arms and turn around saw Yuuki standing there.

"Tsukasa," Yuuki said, take a step closer to Tsukasa.

"DON'T COME CLOSER," Tsukasa yelled, take a step back.

"GET THAT DEMON CHILD OUT OF HERE!" people yelled, throwing rock at Tsukasa but Yuuki block Tsukasa and Yui. Yuuki pick Tsukasa up in his arms and jump in the air.

"where are you taking us?" Tsukasa asked, looking at Yuuki.

"Back to ONL," Yuuki answer, looking down at Tsukasa.

"No, I dont want to go back there. They will take my daughter away from me," Tsukasa said, tears coming down her check. Yuuki stop on one of the building and stare at her.

"how old is she?" Yuuki asked.

"She is almost 5," Tsukasa answer, looking away from Yuuki.

'5 years ago Tsukasa disappear without a trace. Did that mean this little girl... could you be mine.' Yuuki said to himself. "Tsukasa is this little girl mine?" Yuuki asked, stared at Tsukasa expression on her face.

"what that is silly. She is not your," Tsukasa said hesitation trying to buy at the same time but Yuuki I know her very well no matter if it's been almost five years since I last seen each other. 'I know tell him the truth has back to ONL,' Tsukasa said to herself. "Yui it's not your daughter you can let us go,"

"if you can't do that. Little vampires can lose control easily and they need to be ONL for their safety. I'm so sorry Tsukasa but the ONL will asked questions about the child. first of all I asked you the father of the child

and we will ask why you've been hiding all those almost 5 years. any of those questions DNA. it would be best if you tell me now," Yuuki said.

"I cant tell you," Tsukasa asked, still not making eye contact with Yuuki.

"Tsukasa we both know that Yui is my child. you are a horrible liar ever since I met you and you're like a open book by your expression every time I ask you a question," Yuuki said, narrow his eyes at Tsukasa.

"I know you are right Yui is your child. I disappear because I was afraid," Tsukasa said, looking at Yuuki with tears in her eyes.

"what are you afraid?" Yuuki asked.

"I was afraid that they would take her away from me the minute she was born and you didn't know from your mother and father was until you hit your twenties. I just did what Yui go through the same thing you did. please do not take her away from me please," Tsukasa said, grab Yuuki shirt and bagged that he would not take her daughter away from her.

"if you have told me. I will do anything in our power to keep our child in our life. I don't want her to end up like me either you should have known me better than that, Tsukasa," Yuuki said, have a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. Please can you forgive me please," Tsukasa said, feel Yuuki hold her tight in his arm and lend his head against Tsukasa's head.

"I can never stay mad at you. you are a awesome the mother of my child," Yuuki said, kiss Tsukasa on the lips. 'God damn I miss her sweet soft lips,' Yuuki said to himself, enter his tongue in her mouth making like a little deeper. Tsukasa's face was turning red she forgot the touch of Yuuki's lips against hers. but their moment Cutlass cut short when someone interrupt their special moment.

"Anzai where are you? did you get the little girl and bring her back to ONL?" Takashi said through Yuuki earpiece. Yuuki and Tsukasa broke the kiss.

"This is Anzai and I'm heading back with th little girl," Yuuki said, saw Tsukasa expression.

"Okay, hurry back," Takashi said.

"are you all taking this back to ONL," Tsukasa said, looking down at the ground.

"promise nothing happened to you or Yui," Yuuki said, looking at Tsukasa.

"you promise," Tsukasa said, still holding Yui.

"yes I promise. all I care about is that you're back," Yuuki said, jump from one building to the other with Tsukasa and Yui still in his arms.

**See you in th next chapter of Yuuki Anzai Appeared :)**

**How will the ONL react that Yuuki have a daughter for the last 4 and a half years?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuuki Anzai Appeared**

**Words: 1,051k**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Ramance**

**Chapter ****2**

Yuuki and Tsukasa got to the ONL building where there was a group of people staring at them. "Yuuki they are all staring at us," Tsukasa said, cover her face in Yuuki chest.

"it will be okay I'm right here," Yuuki whisper in Tsukasa's ear. Midori walked up to Yuuki and Tsukada but to Tsukasa can't remember who the woman was. it have been almost five years since you last saw.

"it been a while Tsukasa," Midori said with a smile on her face.

"I'm but who are you again?" Tsukasa asked looking a little confused.

"Tsukasa, he met her before," Yuuki said, looking down at Tsukasa.

"I have?" Tsukasa asked, looking back up at Yuuki.

"it is okay, almost five years been a long time to remember somebody. I'm Midori Anzai Yuuki's mother," Midori said.

"oh now I remember," Tsukasa said, looking at Midori.

"Welcome back Tsukasa. you probably don't remember me either but it is Takashi," Takashi said, standing next to Midori. "Yuuki, did you bring back the little girl with you?" Takashi asked, looking at Yuuki.

"yeah but you have to fight with the mother," Yuuki said, looking down at a sleepy little girl in Tsukasa's arms. everybody in the room was very shock that Tsukasa us the mother of the vampire girl. That's some people already knew who the father of the child. That knew Yuuki and Tsukasa had sex five years ago but neither of them were surprised that may end up with a child.

"Tsukasa, we need to run some tests to see if she is okay. it is dangerous for a very young child to lost control," Takashi said, walking closer to Tsukasa and Yuuki.

"I don't trust people with my daughter that want to use her as a experiment," Tsukasa said, hold Yui closer to her chest.

"Tsukasa we we are not using her as experiment we just want to see if she is okay after transforming," Takashi said, looking at the little girl in Tsukasa's arms.

"I told you she wouldn't back down without a fight," Yuuki said, looking at Takashi.

"Yuuki can you knock some sense it into her. he'll be back for the child if she's not treated quickly," Takashi said, looking back at Yuuki.

"Tsukasa-" Before Yuuki finish what he was going to say Tsukasa cut him off.

"my daughter is not leaving my sight no matter what it is," Tsukasa said, looking away from Takashi.

"man this is not going," a man said, stand end of corner looking at Yuuki and Tsukasa withgis arms crossover his chest.

"I understand it's mother's nature to worry about their children," Midori said with a smile.

"then we do not have very much choice," Takashi said, giving somebody a order and I knew what Takashi want them to do. a man walked up to her with a needle.

"What is th-" before Tsukasa to finish that she was saying that the needle in her arm and after that you feel like she passed out.

"what the hell did you just give her?" Yuuki asked try not to get frustrated of what happen.

"it is to calm her did not give us very much choice she did refuse us," Takashi answer.

"all she was trying to do is protect her child like parents should do," Yuuki said, now his eyes at Takashi.

"Yuuki, you should know this better than anyone. when a child lose control we're immediately run some tests. you should have known that did it to you when you're young and i think it is best for Tsukasa to see her daughter for a while because we don't know how many time she lose control when she was with Tsukasa," Takashi said, walked over to Yuuki and took Yui from Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa will not like that one little bit," Yuuki said.

"We just want her to stay for two week while we run some test that is all," Takashi said, looking down at Yui.

"Yuuki maybe you should take Tsukasa to a room to rest," His mother said, looking at Yuuki. Yuuki did not say a word and walked up the staircase then went down the hallway to a room that have a queen size bed. Yuuki laid Tsukasa down on the bed and cover her up with the blanket.

"I promise that they wont hurt Yui," Yuuki said, touch her check and lend down and kiss her on the lips. Yuuki laid down next to her and hold her closer to his chest. After a while there was a knock on the door. Yuuki slowly move Tsukasa so she was now laiding on the pillow. Yuuki stand up and walked over to the door. He slowly open the door and saw his mother standing their.

"We need to talk," Midori said, looking at Yuuki.

"Okay, what is it?" Yuuki asked, step out of the room and close the door behind him.

"That little girl is she your daughter too?" Midori answer with a question.

"Yes," Yuuki answer.

"Will that made sense," Midori said, put her hand on her hips.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuki asked, looking at his mother.

"I remember when Tsukasa come to visit me a day after she disappeared. She asked me about Vampire pregnancy and I think she was wonder what will happen if a human give birth to a half vampire." Midori answer.

"Tsukasa took off because she afraid that the ONL will take Yui away f om her. That what she told me when i found her," Yuuki said, open the door half way and saw that Tsukasa was still sound a sleep.

"Well, she also keep my granddaughter from me almost 5 years." Midori said.

"Mom you are not the only one that it upsets here. I was shock that I am a father. I need to get back in there before Tsukasa wake up and freakout," Yuuki said, walked in the room and close the door behind him. He walked back over to the bed and laid back down.

**See you in the next chapter of Yuuki Anzai Appeared...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuuki Anzai Appeared**

**Words: 1,052k**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Ramance**

**Chapter 3**

Tsukasa woke with a start when she know that her daughter was not laying next to her. "Yui," Tsukasa said, set up in the bed.

"Tsukasa, you need to calm down," Yuuki said, set up in the bed his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tsukasa yelled, looking down at the blanket that was covering her legs. "you should not have brought us here. Now they took Yui from me. I'm mad at you," Tsukasa said, hitting Yuuki in frustration. Yuuki pan Tsukasa down on the bed and on top of her.

"the one here is Mad is me. you had my daughter from me for a 4 and 1/2 years. I miss seen her first walk, talk, and and you were there doing all that without me. do you know how that make me feel," Yuuki said, watch Tsukasa cry even more.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," Tsukasa said, looking away from Yuuki. Yuuki completely laid his whole body on top of her and hold her tight in his arm.

"I can't take any more I need you," Yuuki said, kiss Tsukasa's neck and run his hand down her body. Tsukasa also want Yuuki too and wrapped her arm around his neck. Yuuki got between her legs and press harder making Tsukasa gasp in surprise. 'God damn she's already turned on,' Yuuki said, kiss Tsukasa lip. Yuuki fulfill his damacai trying to take over and he pulled away.

"Yuuki," Tsukasa sad, watch Yuuki stand up from the bed and put a needle in his arm so that he won't ever lose control with Tsukasa. "do you still love me?" Tsukasa said out of the blue.

"what kind of question is that? Tsukasa I never stopped loving you," Yuuki said, came right back to the bed and pull Tsukasa into his arm.

"I'm surprised after what I put you through," Tsukasa said, lending her head against Yuuki's chest.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you," Yuuki said, bury his face and her hair.

"I know you have every right to be mad," Tsukasa said with a sad expression on her face.

"I love you," Yuuki said, make Tsukasa looking up at him and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too, Yuuki," Tsukasa said, kissing him back, pushing him down on the bed and got on top of him.

"Tsukasa," Yuuki said, slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to kissing her deeper and harder. Tsukasa then unbutton Yuuki shirt. Yuuki set up step kissing her while Tsukasa taking off his shirt. Tsukasa run her hand down his cheat.

"you must have been working out four and a half years," Tsukasa said, feeling Yuuki's abs. Tsukasa his her hands down to his buckle when Yuuki bring her hands back around his neck.

"we can't go any farther than this right now," Yuuki said, looking deep into Tsukasa's eyes.

"Okay," Tsukasa said, kissing and suck Yuuki neck until it left a mark that looks like a cherry blossom. Yuuki push Tsukasa on her back so she was now laying on top of her and did the same thing to her on her neck but he left a lot more then she did.

"We need to stop before I lose control and take you here and now," Yuuki said, stand up from the bed and put on his shirt. Tsukasa stand up and wrap her arms around Yuuki.

"you're the only thing I have been thinking for the last four and a half years," Tsukasa said, laid her head on Yuuki back.

"I always been thinking about you too," Yuuki said, turn around and kiss Tsukasa on the lips.

"I love you," Tsukasa said, wrap her arm around Yuuki's neck and kiss him back.

"I love you too but I need to get going to take care of some business please get some," Yuuki said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Tsukasa walked over to the mirror and looked at the mark that Yuuki left on her neck. She went over to the bed and lay down.

**Meanwhile with Yuuki...**Yuuki walk down the hallway after leaving Tsukasa's room and saw the owner of ONL building. "good I just catch you in just in time," Th man said, walking up to Yuuuki.

"what can I do for you? Is there mission you want me to carry out?" Yuuki asked, looking at th man.

"no no there's nothing like that. it's about that little girl that you brought in. we did some test and one of them was a DNA test. the little girl is biological yours. I'm guessing you know the mother pretty well," The man said.

"I meet Tsukasa 4 years before she disappeared. totally I know her for 8 years," Yuuki said, standing up straight.

"that explains a lot of marks on your neck," The man said, poining at Yuuki's neck.

'shit forgot to come up," Yuuki said, place his hand on his neck.

"I adjust if you stay away from that girl because we don't need her to disappear with another vampire child like last time," The man said.

"I can't do that. I've been four and a half years since I saw her it would drive me insane if I have to stay from her," Yuuki said.

"do as you wish but we were going to keep a close eye on that girl," the man said, walking down the hallway. Yuuki stand there for a few minutes before walking the opposite way.

'I promise Tsukasa that they won't hurt her or Yui,' Yuuki said to himself, open a window and jumped down on the hard ground. 'it was still hurt when Tsukasa find out that she can can see Yui for two week," Yuuki said, jump onto a building. Yuuki then jump from building to building trying to find any vampire that needs help or needs to be eliminated.

**how will Tsukasa react when she discover that she can see her daughter Yui for 2 weeks? see you next time in Yuuki Anzai appeared...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuuki Anzai Appeared**

**Words: 771k**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Ramance**

**Chapter ****4**

"NO, THEY CAN'T DO THAT THEY CAN'T!" Tsukasa yelled hitting Yuuki on his chest.

"Tsukasa please calm down," Yuuki said, trying to hold Tsukasa in his arms.

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE HER!" Tsukasa yelled, push Yuuki away and storm out of the room.

"Tsukasa wait," Yuuki said, chasing after her.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Tsukasa yelled, push open the door making a loud sound.

"Tsukasa please stop," Yuuki said, grab Tsukasa's hand and pull her out of the room.

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO STOP WHEN THEY ARE REFUSING TO LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER," Tsukasa said, find it back in the room but Yuuki pick Tsukasa up and carrying her down the hallway.

'I knew this was going to happen,' Yuuki said to himself, leting out a sigh.

"Yuuki let go," Tsukasa said, time to get out of his grip.

"Tsukasa, stop trying to pick a fight with everyone," Yuuki said, push her into her bedroom that she is staying at.

"Yuuki get out of my way," Tsukasa said, narrow her eyes at Yuuki.

"Tsukasa, they need to run some tests and that will only it take about two weeks." Yuuki said, blocking the doorway.

"why can I see her in the meantime instead of waiting for 2 weeks to see her?" Tsukasa asked, walked over to her bed and sat down. Yuuki walked over to her and sat down.

"that is the rules 2 weeks I want you to introduce me to our daughter," Yuuki said, wrap his arms around Tsukasa and pull her closer to him.

"I will I want you to meet her too," Tsukasa said, pull Yuuki into a kiss and Yuuki push her on the bed kissing her back.

"Yuuki, I love you so much," Tsukasa asked, feeling Yuuki kissing her neck.

"I love you too," Yuuki said, run his hand up her shirt. Tsukasa unbutton her shirt and Yuuki looked at her beauiful body. "You look so beautiful the day we had sex for the first time," Yuuki said.

"It was the day we make Yui," Tsukasa said, wrap her arms around Yuuki.

"I can't believe that we maked another life," Yuuki said, put his hand under Tsukasa bra.

"Yuuki make we should stop before this go any further," Tsukasa said, pull Yuuki's hand away.

"Okay, you are right," Yuuki said, getting off of Tsukasa. Tsukasa fix her bra and button up her shirt again. "I have been thinking about maybe talking to my mom to find a place at ONL so we can live as a family not be separated again,"

"yeah I will like that," Tsukasa said with a smile on her face.

"Good, let go and get something to eat," Yuuki stand up from the bed and hold out his hand to Tsukasa.

"Okay, Thanks," Tsukasa said, took his hand and stand up from the bed. Yuuki and Tsukasa walked out of the room and went down the hallway to the dinning room. When they got their food they sat down at a table. "So what have you been up to for the last four and half years?" Tsukasa said, pick up her fork and looked at Yuuki.

"I have been work and think about you all the time," Yuuki said, took a bite of his food.

"Have you been in a relationship when I was gone?" Tsukasa asked.

"no, you were the only one that did not care that i was a vampire and you were not a afraid of me," Yuuki said with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry that I put you thought this," Tsukasa said, reach her hand across the table and touch Yuuki's hand.

"i know you were trying to protect our daughter," Yuuki said, tangle his finger with Tsukasa's finger. "Tsukasa, I want to do something tomorrow just the two of us,"

"Yeah, I will like that," Tsukasa said with a smile on her face.

Later that day, Yuuki sat at his desk in his bedroom looking up some fun activity for him and Tsukasa. 'I want something fun for Tsukasa to remember,' Yuuki said to himself, scrolling down the list on his computer. Yuuki then saw a picture of a beautiful park where all couple go to. 'Yes that the place I will take her tomorrow,' Yuuki said, close his laptop and went over to his bed. He close his eyes and fall asleep.

**See you in th next chapter...**

**Sorry this chapter was short **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuuki Anzai Appeared**

**Words: 476k**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Ramance**

**Chapter ****5**

The next morning, Yuuki stand by the door waiting for Tsukasa to come down. Tsukasa walked down the stairs wearing a beautiful dress. Yuuki walked up to her and reach his hand out to her. Tsukasa took Yuuki's hand. "You looked so beautiful," Yuuki said, linked his arms with Tsukasa.

"What do you have plain today?" Tsukasa asked, walked out of the ONL building with Yuuki.

"You have to wait and see because it is a surprise," Yuuki said, open the passenger side of the car and let Tsukasa get in before closing it. Yuuki got in to the driver side and buckle his seat belt.

"When did you get your license?" Tsukasa asked, looking at Yuuki.

"2 years ago," Yuuki answer, turn on the engine and drive down the street.

"That great," Tsukasa said, looking out of the car window and watching the trees, building, and people going by.

"Tsukasa, I'm nervous to meet Yui next week. What if she hate me." Yuuki said.

"No she will not hate you. I think so will be mad at me for taking her away from you," Tsukasa said, looking at Yuuki.

"She will not be mad at you. She love you just like I do," Yuuki said, stop the car and lend over to kiss Tsukasa on the lips.

"I love you too," Tsukasa said, place a hand on his cheek and kiss him back.

"Okay, let get out of the car," Yuuki said, door his door and got out of the car. He walked over to Tsukasa side of the car and help her out.

"Thanks," Tsukasa said, step out of the car and saw that they were at a park. "Yuuki it is so beautiful," Tsukasa said, staring at the beautiful Park. Yuuki took Tsukasa's hand and lead her to a path that goes into the park.

"I thought this will be the perfect place to take you," Yuuki said, walking through a Golden gate with Tsukasa.

"Yuuki, Thank you for bring me here," Tsukasa said, wrap her arms around Yuuki.

"I'm glad that you are happy," Yuuki said, wrap his arms around Tsukasa.

"We should bring Yui to this place," Tsukasa said, continue walking down the path holding Yuuki's hand.

"Yeah I will like that bringing You and Yui here again," Yuuki said, looking at Tsukasa with a smile.

"I cant wait to see Yui after two week are done," Tsukasa said, looking back at Yuuki.

"I cant wait to meet my daughter," Yuuki said, wrap one of his arms around Tsukasa and continue walking. Tsukasa and Yuuki join the rest of the day walking in the path talking about their future that together with Yui.

**See you in the next story of Yuuki and Tsukasa New Life...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuuki and Tsukasa New Life**

**One-shot**

It had been two week and Yui run up to Tsukasa very happy. "Mama, I miss you," Yui said, hug Tsukasa's legs.

"I miss you too," Tsukasa said, pick up Yui and hug her tight.

"Mama's friend," Yui said, pointing at Yuuki.

"No, He is your father," Tsukasa said, looking at Yui.

"I dont want him," Yui said, looking away from Yuuki.

"Yui, he want to been in your life," Tsukasa said.

"He did not want to be in my life before," Yui said, looking sad.

"No, it my fault that he was in your life. he did not know about you," Tsukasa said, looking down at the ground.

"Daddy," Yui said, looking at Yuuki and reach her arms out to him.

"Yui," Yuuki said, took Yui from Tsukasa. Yui touch Yuuki's face and everyone in the room smile at the bord between a father and his daughter. Yui touch Yuuki long black bangs that is alway between his eyes. Tsukasa move close to Yuuki and Yuki wrap on of his arm around her.

"Mama, Daddy," Yui said, hug both of them at the same time. "I love you," Yuki said, kiss Tsukasa and Yuuki on the check.

"We love you too," Tsukasa and Yuuki said, kiss Yui on the opposite cheek.

"Mama, daddy can we leave and do something fun?" Yui asked, looking at Yuuki and Tsukasa.

"Yeah of course we can," Tsukasa said with a smile. They walked out of the building and got into a car.

"Where are we going to do?" Yui asked, sitting in the backseat.

"You will see I took your mother to this before and she want to bring you to it," Yuuki said, looking in the mirror to see Yui.

"I cant wait to see it," Yui said a little bit excited. After a while, Yuuki stop the car in the part that he went with Tsukasa before. Tsukasa help Yui out of the car. "we are at the park?" Yui asked, took Yuuki's hand.

"Yeah, you can go play," Tsukasa said, holding Yuuki's hand.

"Okay," Yui said, ran over to the playground. Yuuki and Tsukasa sat on the bench and watching their daughter play.

"She is so much like you," Yuuki said, wrap his arms around Tsukasa.

"really? I I always thought she looks like you," Tsukasa said, lend her head on Yuuki.

"The hair...Yes but everything else reminds me of you," Yuuki said, kiss Tsukasa on the lips.

"I love you, Yuuki," Tsukasa said, kiss him back.

"I love you too, Tsukasa," Yuuki said.

Later that night, Yuuki and Tsukasa put Yui in her bed. "Goodnight, honey," Tsukasa said, kiss Yui on the forehead.

"Good night mama, daddy," Yui said, close her eyes.

"good night," Yuuki said, walked out of the room with Tsukasa. they walked back to the room and Tsukasa laid on the bed. Yuuki took off his shirt and laid down on the bed with Tsukasa.

"goodnight, honey," Tsukasa said, laid on Yuuki's bare chest and close her eyes.

"Goodnight," Yuuki said, close his eyes and fall asleep.

**Thank you for reading this story :) **


	11. Note

Hello everyone, so I decided to combine my stories together like the story princess of the Dawn series, The story of the princess of clarines (zenyuki week 20, and snow glows white on the mountain tonight cuz right now I have 251 stories posted right now and want to make that smaller.

I'm also rewriting some of my stories that are very short and making it longer too. after I get everything all sorted out then I will post new chapters and my provera stories thank you and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
